


Nico's Gift

by euforia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euforia/pseuds/euforia
Summary: El rostro de Nico mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco al hijo de Poseidón.− Yo ya tengo mi regalo, no pienses que olvidé tu cumpleaños, Percy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, así que éste es mi primer trabajo, y no el último; espero. Todo este relato fue escrito en un lapso entre las dos y las cuatro de la mañana, como dato curioso. Disfruten.  
> \- Sid.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, era el día de su cumpleaños.   
Está bien, que no se cumplen 21 todos los días, pero ese era su último año en el campamento y Percy se había pasado el tiempo trabajando con los novatos, o ayudando en la Casa Grande, así que definitivamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para sí mismo.   
Se levantó con pereza en su litera de la cabaña tres y extrañó ver la cama de al lado ocupada por Tyson. El cíclope había tenido que salir, ya que ahora que era Jefe de los Cíclopes, tenía mucho más trabajo.  
En su camino hacia el comedor muchas personas los saludaron con entusiasmo y Percy se contagió rápidamente de éste. Llegó al comedor con una sonrisa en los labios y tomó asiento en su mesa. Un par de personas más le dieron abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, a los que Percy respondía con afecto.  
Su mirada vagó por entre las mesas y distinguió a Piper guiñándole un ojo divertida desde la mesa de Afrodita, al Señor D frunciéndole el ceño y a Leo dedicándole su usual sonrisa de maniático. Se sorprendió buscando la cara de Nico Di Angelo entre la multitud.  
La tarde transcurrió normal. Entrenamiento con los recién llegados, subir el muro, ayudar a Quirón cuando su pata trasera izquierda quedó atrapada en una trampa (probablemente de la cabaña de Hermes) y otro par de cosas que hacía cada día.  
En la fogata, fue el tiempo de los regalos. La cabaña de Hefesto, liderada por Leo, trajo un cachivache metálico del tamaño de una bola de billar. Resultó que era un aromatizante de mar combinado con reproductor de música.  
− Lo mejor es que la fragancia dura para siempre y se puede escuchar cualquier tipo de música, excepto flamenco, porque es absolutamente repulsivo – Leo bromeó entregándole el aparato −.  
Percy lo abrazó y prometió no escuchar flamenco.  
Después fue turno de la cabaña de Hermes, Travis y Connor Stoll se adelantaron con un frasco de vidrio en las manos; adentro había un pez dorado.  
− Te hubiéramos regalado un Lamborgini, pero Katie nos delató – Dijo Travis intentando pasar un brazo por encima de la nombrada, a lo que recibió un empujón −. Lo que sea, el pececito se llama Boris, no puedes cambiarle el nombre.  
La cabaña de Deméter los siguió con una gran cesta llena de frutas y legumbres que parecían en su mejor punto. Luego pasó la cabaña de Afrodita con Piper a la cabeza. En una caja rosa pastel había un traje negro de diseñador con una camisa azul marino.  
− Para que lo uses con ese chico – Dijo Piper en un susurro que solo oyeron ellos dos−.  
Esto dejó a Percy muy confundido mientras ella se marchaba.  
El resto de la fogata pasó entre otros regalos de las demás cabañas. Hasta Annabeth se acercó con una sonrisa a él (De esas que no veía desde que rompieron) cuando su cabaña le entregó el regalo.  
− Feliz cumpleaños, Percy – No lo llamó Sesos de Alga porque eso sería recordar su relación, y eso se pondría feo −, espero que la hayas pasado genial.  
Le extrañó que Nico no estuviera allí, ni siquiera parado junto a las sombras, ya que todas las cabañas estaban allí.  
La noche terminó cuando Quirón anunció que ya era muy tarde y Percy se despidió se despidió de todos sus amigos entre abrazos y risas.  
Cuando Percy llegó a su cabaña ésta estaba en completa oscuridad pero no le tomó importancia y, tras dejar los regalos en distintas partes de la habitación, procedió a sacarse su camiseta del campamento. Luego se desprendió el botón de los jeans y… un ruido se escucho de la esquina de la habitación.  
Percy saltó, rebuscando en su bolsillo Contracorriente, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.  
− ¿Qué hay? – El tono de Nico aparentaba estar relajado, pero Percy notaba cierta tensión. – Espero que no llegue el mal momento.  
El cerebro de Percy se quedó tal vez unos 10 segundos frito. Percy abrió y cerró la boca en ese tiempo para luego sonreírle con incomodidad.  
− N…No Nico, nunca es un mal momento. Es…es decir que siempre puedo hablar contigo, me refiero a q…que… olvídalo.  
El rostro de Nico mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco al hijo de Poseidón.  
− Yo ya tengo mi regalo, no pienses que olvidé tu cumpleaños, Percy.  
Diablos, el nombre de Percy sonaba tan bien con ese suave acento italiano. Definitivamente tenía el cerebro embotado.  
− ¿Ah…ah sí? ¿Y qué es? – El hijo de Hades dio un paso hacia delante−  
− ¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlo? – Los ojos de Nico parecían un abismo y estaban invitando a Percy a caerse en él –  
− Si no es un zombie, claro que sí – Intentó bromear pero ni siquiera sabía lo que venía después −.  
A Percy le sorprendió que Nico se quitara su abrigo y lo dejara sobre su cama, pero no lo detuvo y eso pareció afianzar al menor.  
Con un grácil movimiento deslizó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la tiró en el suelo. La piel, pálida a la luz de luna, se curvaba sobre la, aunque no excesiva, notoria musculatura de Nico. La clavículas se le marcaban bajo el cuello, Percy comenzó a sentirle la piel hormiguear, pero dejó a Nico continuar. Los abdominales definidos se perdían en forma de V hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones y el mayor deseó ver más debajo de los jeans. Los brazos, largos y delicados se apegaban al abdomen, intentando en vano cubrirlo.  
− Yo soy tu regalo – Susurró al fin, con la carne de gallina al estar expuesto −. A menos que lo rechaces.  
Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras se acercaba lentamente al hijo de Hades. Sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, alejándolas de su torso, para finalmente apegarse a Nico. Sentir la pesada respiración de Nico le dio a su cerebro unos segundos de claridad, los suficientes para decir:  
‒ Claro que no voy a rechazarlo.


End file.
